Magnagarurumon
Origin: Digimon Frontier Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 'Digimon - Legendary Hero 'Threat level: Bing Bang Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Digimon Physiology, Statistics Amplification (Can raise his speed), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Air Manipulation , Sealing, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Energy Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Power Nullification, Flight, Existence Erasure, Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Can steal vitality and abilities, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Water Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation. 'Physical Strength: Star level (Scaling to Ultimate-level Digimon) | Galatic class least Universal class (Defeated Cherubimon alongside MagnaGarurumon, later fought on par with members of the Royal Knights) Attack Potency: Continent level + | Large Planet level (Stated to have inherited all of the power of AncientGarurumon, whose power is declared to "surpass that of current Megas" and is the progenitor of metalgarurumon) | Multi-Galaxy level '''(Stated to have surpassed AncientGreymon in every regard, defeated Cherubimon alongside MagnaGarurumon. Eventually manage to defeat Dynasmon) '''At least Universes level. Speed: FTL (dodged KendoGarurumon's Lupine Laser, which is composed of sunlight) | FTL ( magnagarurumon that moves at superluminal speeds) | Massively FTL+ (equal to the royal knights, that travel between terminals, the terminals is separate universes.) Durability: Solar System level (same to Kaisergreymon) | At leas Galaxy level+ (As strong as AncientGarurumon, who is stated to be superior to its progeny (i.e. WarGreymon) | At least Universe level+ (Survived numerous attacks from Cherubimon, one of the Three Great Angels who inherited a third of Lucemon's power, overall superior to AncientGarurumon) Stamina: Extremely High. He has continued fighting after taking extensive damage from other members of the Legendary Warriors and continued to fight while under bombardment from Cherubimon Range: Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles | Planetary for BeoWolfmon and MagnaGarurumon Standard Equipment: D-Tector | Licht Schwert Light Sabers | The Claymore Wing Blades on his back | The double-bladed Greatsword Beo Saber, Roland 2 Missile Launcher | The Long-Range Missile Launcher Sniper Phantom and the Mid-Range Missile Launcher Strike Phantom, Charge Phantom Chest Armor, An aviation unit Intelligence: Kouji is arguably the most level-headed member of the DigiDestined, being cold, tactical, and taciturn most of the time. He sizes up his opponent and formulating a plan before attacking, seeking to ends his foe as quickly and efficiently as possible. This makes him an especially able combatant in his Digimon forms, quickly mastering all of his transformations, particularly the troublesome Beast form, which every other one of his friends had trouble controlling at first. In his Digimon forms he is an expert swordsman and marksman, quickly dispatching most foes with swift swordplay and powerful laser bursts Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Magna Missiles: Consecutive missiles are launched at the opponent. * Magna Rocket: Fires Rockets from his Strike Phantom. * Feral Fire: Locks-on to his target(s) before unleashing all of his armaments simultaneously in a devastating burst of firepower, obliterating his foes with lasers, missiles, and grenades before pulverizing them with a high-speed dash. * Starlight Hunter: Accelerates to superluminal speeds before annihilating the target with powerful bands of light that erase anything they hit. Notable Inherited Skills * Eroberung (Conquest): Swings his sword in an arc-shaped like the crescent moon before rushing at his opponent, slicing them and absorbing their power as his own. * Eroberung Sturm (Conquest Storm): MagnaGarurumon sweeps through an area while slicing everything in range with Blut Evolution, having the same effects as Eroberung. * Gedächtnisstörung (Memory Disturbance): Grapples the opponent and reads their memories. * Ghost Move: Instantly teleports next to his opponent to catch them off guard. * Master of Darkness: MagnaGarurumon freely manipulates his opponent's mind, allowing him to control them as he pleases. * Zone Deleter Banishes the target and the space around them to another dimension, never to return. * Field Destroyer/Electron Cannon: Fires a high-speed positron laser from its cannon * Generous Mirror: He reflects back an attack from a mirror on its arm. * Offset Reflector: He catches an attack in the mirror in one arm then shoots it back a second later out of the other mirror on his other arm. * Jealousy Rain: He creates an acidic cloud that dissolves the enem Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Flying Category:Energy manipulator Category:Light attribute Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:MFTL speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Swordsman